Sunrise
by AliceVamp
Summary: When Alyson Lock moves to the small town of Forks to get away from her new baby brother, she finds a mysterious boy she wants to find out more about, the mysterious Jasper Hale, Cullen, watch as Alyson uncovers a secret she must keep to stay with Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Girl

I walked to my classroom, ok this was just wrong I was in 7th grade and we got assigned seats; we only had one teacher the whole day too. Augh, this was going to be a very long year…

I made my way to the front of the class, I was new to this tiny school, a Jr. High

school in the small town of Forks… I wasn't much of the person who like the sun or hated it but hey I didn't like living in a place where you could step outside when it's raining and take a shower every day.

"Ms. Lock?" I looked up as my name was called and saw my new teacher, Mrs. Stern. I wondered if that was her real last name?

"Yes?" I looked at the teacher smiling I was always one to try to make a good impression. Or at least my parent(s) told me to…

"You'll be sitting by Jasper Hale, Cullen…" she gestured with her dainty hand to the boy who was unbelievably gorgeous sitting in the back of the classroom, he looked like he was being quarantined, he sat away from everyone, but me now. His head snapped up at his name, I stared at him for a moment then blushed and looked down at my new Abby Dawn t-shirt, it was the ones with the vest on it.

"Ok, thank you, are my textbooks and stuff inside my locker?" I inquired.

"Yes everything you need is there; your dad brought your supplies in last night." She smiled nervously, I had a feeling she was trying to impress me… she probably thought I was filthy rich since my dad was deputy here. Nope just in-between, my mother thought it would be a good experience for me to live here, and I agreed. She was only with my baby brother and step father Bill.

"Ms. Lock try not to daydream, we have a lot to get through today." I snapped back into reality and walked to the back of the classroom to where Jasper sat, he had beautiful honey colored hair that was a little long and messy, but stylish…and handsome.

"Hi my name is Alyson Lock," I smiled as I took the desk that beside him, I began to feel unease…

"Hi," that was all I got from Jasper the whole day.

I realized that he hung out with other people from our class, apparently their names where Edward, Bella, Emmet, and the supermodel Rosalie.

"Just don't think about them they are all paired of, well except Jasper, but he doesn't date. He and his sister Rosalie where adopted by the Cullens when they were 8. Emmet and Edward where separate adoptions. They all pretty much keep to themselves." one of the girls told me, who introduced herself as Vanessa Ralph.

"Oh," looked at Jasper from where we ate at. As I looked at him he looked up and starred at me with his liquid topaz eyes, I blushed immediately and looked down. Augh I wish I had my long hair back; I had it cut into a pixie like cut when I got here.

"Jasper is looking at you," Vanessa said smiling at me, I had taken to looking at the thing I was supposed to eat, it looked like somebody was trying to pass it as shepherds pie, I didn't like that in general. Note to self: Bring sack lunch from now on…

I dared to look up again and saw the Cullen's leaving with there untouched lunches in their pale hands.

"I've got to go get something from my desk." I hurriedly ran out of the cafeteria with my untouched food, throwing it in the garbage on the way out.

Ugh I needed to get…OH CRAP! Jasper Cullen was standing right in front of the classroom portable. I kept on running until I thought my lungs would burst. I stopped at a bench and basically crumbled onto the bench. Why did I even come to this stupid rainy town? Yea that's right, to escape the madness at my house, I couldn't stand being on the outskirts of everything, I knew I had to get out of there before I lost my mind.

I heard the bell, I took of running in the direction of the 7th grade portable. I was there in time to get into the classroom before anyone else, well almost, there in the same seat was Jasper, starring up at my probably beat red face. I was never going to escape this was I? I sat down at my desk and looked down and pretended to be interested in the assignment that I had pulled out of the purple binder that was sitting by the corner of my desk.

"Ms. Lock what do you think about this equation?" Mrs. Stern looked at me and smiled. Oh, she wanted me to explain it. So I went into detail about it and told her the answer. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, ok so math was one of my better subjects, was I supposed to fail the problem.

"Thank you Ms. Lock, well we have another bright student, Jasper looks like you have competition." Mrs. Stern laughed good heartedly. I looked over to see Jasper looking at me. I swallowed and looked back up to the board.

The bell finely rang and I gathered my things and quickly ran out of the classroom, I caught my toe on the corner of someone's desk and stumbled but kept my footing. I hated being clumsy, but it had gotten better over the years, so at least I hadn't fell, I spoke too soon. On the way out of the portable I lost my footing and landed on the wet grass. Yuck. I ran away quickly after I had gotten up, I ran to my bike and peddled home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner

I walked into my home, knowing that of course Luke wasn't home. I walked to my room tears in my eyes, why couldn't I just not be so clumsy? I hated coming home and being covered in something. I walked into my room and took of my newly muddy pants. I put on a pair of new black and white sweats.

I was downstairs working on my homework when Luke walked in.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I said as I walked into the kitchen to start making a simple supper. I pulled out the makings for BLTs, not my all time favorite but I also pulled some lunch meat out for me.

"Nothing much, how was school?" I looked at the frying pan in my hands.

"Um, well ok I guess, I think I made a friend. Her name is Vanessa Ralph." I put the pan on the burner and turned it to medium and put a little tiny bit of butter on the pan.

"Nice kid, her dad owns a furniture store." I smiled and Luke walked to the family room to read.

I made my sandwich while the bacon sizzled on the pan, yuck. Honestly I didn't like bacon; it was just, I really don't know, I just don't like it. I finished my sandwich and cut the tomato and lettuce, I finished everything up in the kitchen and set it on the table. I walked to the family room to tell Luke it was done, but I saw him get up and start coming over to the kitchen so I went to sit down and waited. We ate in silence and I cleaned up and went to bed.

I went to sleep with Jasper on my mind, why was he acting like that? Oh well I would probably never know. Or would I?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oh

I woke up the next day and got dressed ran downstairs to find Luke had already gone to work. I grabbed an apple (a/n LOL had to put that.)

I ate as I began riding my bike to school. My mind wondered to Jasper, I wasn't about to let this get to me, I'll just ignore him.

I got to school and locked my bike up, as I was doing this Jasper walked by with Edward by his side. I saw small Bella by his side, Edward looked at me as if I had said something. I blushed and hurried to go wait by the portable.

I got to the portable and saw that Rosalie was there in front of the eighth grade building with Emmet by her side.

"Hey, Alyson right?" I turned around at my name, my first thought of the boy who stood behind me was he looked like he was Native American.

"I prefer to be called Alice." I said to the boy who was taller then me by a few inches.

"Oh well I'm Laik, Laik Henderson. You probably have my sister in your class, her name is Chloe." I thought it rung a bell, oh yea she sat in front of me.

"Yes, she sits in front of me. Are you in eighth grade?" I inquired, mostly to see if he knew anything about the Cullens I didn't.

"Yes I am but I am the same age you are, I was bumped a grade up, Chloe and I are fraternal twins." Oh that would explain it.

"Oh well I've got to go, I guess I'll talk to you later." I saw his face brighten at what I had said.

By the time we had a morning break I was irked. I was assigned to a English literature project on _Dracula _ with Jasper, I swear why didn't God just strike me down with lightning instead of torching me with…JASPER? Well at least I wasn't the only one un-happy Jasper looked like he was going to kill someone or something…

"So I, um…how are we going to do the literature progect?" I whipped my whole body around so I could see him, oh my gosh he was tall, he could pass for a high school student…

"Are you talking to me?" I said as I looked around, we were standing alone in a small are of trees with a bench, which I was about to sit down on. Sigh.

"Yes, I am… listen I am sorry Alice for not talking to you earlier but I wasn't feeling well the other day." I'll say. I took a seat on the bench and motioned for him to sit. I noticed his eye color was different then it was the other day.

"Yeah, have you ever noticed how your eyes change colors?" I looked up at Jasper, he smiled. That had to be the best smile in the world.

"Yeah, I've been told…" His breath blew into my face, it smelled of the sweetest honey and flowers, and it was cold.

"Um…whoa," I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Well I don't know, I've never read _Dracula_…" I trailed off. Jasper was starring at me. I blushed as I thought of yesterday.

"Me neither, well we should probably read it first…" I looked at Jasper's perfect face and remembered he had called me Alice earlier.

"Jasper, how did you know I liked being called Alice instead of Alyson?" I saw Jasper's smooth face turn into what looked like someone strangled him, I think he even stopped breathing.

"Jasper? Are you ok?" I touched his face with two of my fingers, and immediately regretted it. He pulled away too quickly, a shiver was sent down my spine, his check was ICE COLD!

"I'm so sorry!" I put my hands in my lap.

"It's ok, just I haven't had anybody touch me for a long time…" He trailed off, I was trying to figure out what he meant when I felt something touch my hand, it was snowing. Great now I had to ride my bike in the snow!

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just making sure you were alive." I mumbled the last few words, I forgot all about the name thing.

"It actually felt kind of…" He was cut of by the bell, I jumped up only to slip,

"Augh!!" I waited to fall but didn't I opened my eyes and looked at what had stopped me from falling. There Jasper was holding my arm in his hand, I half smiled my thanks and we both took of running to the portable. Jasper was behind me as I walked into the portable with a few minutes of spare time.

I took my seat and looked up to see Jasper take his seat, but he had already sat down.

I grabbed a piece of notebook paper and wrote: Jasper, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and work on the project?

I handed him the note, my hands were shaking. Jasper handed me the paper, and smiled the smile I loved. I opened the letter, it said: Yea, that would be great, do you want me to walk home with you?

I put the note in my pocket and looked at Jasper who was looking at me, I nodded. He nodded too, and then paid attention to the teacher. I followed what he did.


End file.
